


Grand jour (et grand stress)

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: [Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #24 "Ne pleure pas"]
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Kudos: 2





	Grand jour (et grand stress)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt de la semaine: "Un personne dit à un autre 'ne pleure pas' "

  
Il redresse ses lunettes et rajuste son noeud de cravate pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Il regarde devant soi, pour résister à la tentation de jeter un œil derrière lui.

Il ne devrait pas se retourner... Cela servirait à quoi? il sait ce qui se trame, au premier rang. Sa mère a les yeux humides, mais pas autant que Monsieur Shadwell. "Ces fichus pollens, mon garçon", avait-il affirmé.

Mme Tracy semble rayonnante, comme si son unique petit-fils (ce qu'il n'est pas) vivait le plus beau jour de sa vie. De l'autre côté, la famille d'Anathème le toisait d'un air goguenard (ils savaient tous, évidemment, ce qu'ils avaient fait le jour de la non-pocalypse. Ils avaient même mis des mots d'encouragement dans le fichu bouquin!)

Il ne devait pas se retourner, il devait respirer, aussi, sinon il allait faire un malaise. Après tout, c'était déjà arrivé. Une fois. Un oral de français ou il était resté là, à s'étouffer inconsciemment. S'il cessait de respirer maintenant, Adam et les Eux s'improviseraient secouristes et ce sera une catastrophe (même s'ils s'amuseraient beaucoup).

Il ne devait pas se retourner, il devait respirer, il ne devait pas paniquer. Aziraphale lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien et, s'il devait croire quelqu'un, c'était bien un ange, non? Crowley devait conduire la Bentley qui les emmèneraient après l'église. "La moindre des choses, puisque je ne peux pas rentrer voir ça", avait dit le démon. Ce n'était pas si mal, pensa-t-il, une personne en moins qui avait l'air de se foutre de vous quand vous dites "oui", c'était toujours ça de pris.

Il ne devait pas se retourner, il devait respirer, il ne devait pas (trop) paniquer et il ne devait pas pleurer. Anathème le lui avait ordonné. Ils en ont parlé la veille, elle a dit clairement "ne pleure pas". Cela la décevrait beaucoup s'il venait à éclater en sanglot au pied de l'hôtel.

Un moteur vrombit à l'extérieur Quelques notes de musique s'élevèrent et l'assemblée l'imita.

Alors, Newt se retourna. A sa défense, il en avait bien le droit. Personne ne le priverait de voir Anathème remonter l'allée au bras de son père.

Alors, Newt cessa de respirer. A sa défense, elle était à couper le souffle, et il se rappela rapidement qu'il devait subvenir a ses besoins vitaux.

Alors, Newt paniqua. A sa défense, il se demandait "Et si elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec un idiot?" mais il se rappela rapidement que près d'elle, il était le meilleur Newt possible.

Alors, Newt pleura. Personne ne prendra sa défense car j'espère que tout le monde comprendra.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tout ne continue pas de partir en cacahuète (je parle de la pandémie), je devrais me marier fin septembre. Le doute est franchement présent.


End file.
